


Broken Halos

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: After Sam lost his soul, he also lost you. Once he is back to himself Sam is going to realize what all he had really lost and also gained. Fixing everything, however, is going to be no easy road…





	Broken Halos

“I can do this! I don’t need anyone! I am a strong independent woman!”

You stood in front of your bathroom mirror repeating the same mantra over and over. Maybe if you said it enough you would believe it. You were dreading going back to the dingy diner where you worked.

This didn’t have to be your life though. You could call Dean or Cas. One of the two would be coming to get you in an instant! You didn’t have to be alone. This was your choosing. After Sam had lost his soul things had gone downhill! Your once good-hearted lover was now sarcastic and cold. You tried to put up with him and pray that he would return to himself. However, he didn't. Sam seemed to get worse. This resulted in you bolting!

Now your life revolved around your shitty dinner job where you waited tables for up to ten hours a day. You knew that you could go home to your father. Bobby would be more than willing to let you move back in, however, he would probably hate Sam forever once he discovered everything that happened.

Walking back into the main part of the dining room, you decided to continue your day. You straightened your apron before going to your next customer and almost yelling. Before you sat none other than Castiel. He looked up at you with the same blue eyes that you knew so well.

“Hello Y/n.”

“Hello, Castiel.”

He sighed when he saw the fear in your eyes.

“Sam isn’t here.”

You nodded, looking relieved as Cas motioned to the seat in front of him.

“Have a seat.”

Cas said in his normal gravel like tone. You shook your head sadly.

“My boss will have a cow.”

Cas looked over your shoulder at the older gentleman in the kitchen vigorously beating a steak with a meat mallet. You, meanwhile, winced feeling immediately sorry for the customer that was getting the “Chief Louis special.”

“He won’t even know.”

Cas replied with a smirk. You smiled before sitting down in front of him.

“I forgot about your angel skills.”

Cas looked a bit concerned as you looked at him with sad eyes.

“I suppose you are going to tell Sam where I am at now.”

Cas immediately shook his head.

“No, I don’t plan on doing that. We are all worried about you, Y/n. I am even more worried now seeing the state of things.”

You frowned. The last thing that you wanted was to be rude to Cas. He didn’t deserve to receive an attitude over something that Sam had done. You swallowed a lump in your throat at the thought of the things that Sam had done. If Sam was in the right mind and had his soul, he would have never done some of the things that you had witnessed.

“Dean knew that I left.”

Cas sighed at your weak comment. It was clear that this was not going to be an easy conversation.

“We didn’t expect you to just go silent on us. Y/n, Sam has his soul back and is asking for you.”

Your mouth dropped. Every fiber in your being was going crazy at the angel’s words. This has been what you had been dreaming of for so long! You had almost come to accept that it would never happen….now here it was!

“Cas, I don’t think that I can see him. No one knows what all happened between Sam and I. I’m sorry but you and Dean, for that matter, don’t understand what it was like for me when Sam came home smelling like another woman. There was the other stuff too. You won’t understand.”

Cas looked at you sympathetically.

“I assure you that while I don’t understand the complexity of your relationship with Sam, I can understand how badly that Sam misses you. Dean and I miss you too.”

You looked down at your lap sadly before gaining the courage to look back at the angel in front of you.

“Awe you big softie, I missed you too.”

Cas smiled at your remark. That was the girl that he remembered. He also couldn’t help but realize how thin you appeared. You looked ill and almost like you hadn’t eaten in days.

“Have you see your father? He is also very worried.”

You shook your head quickly.

“No! He would have just tried to get me to be patient with Sam. I have other reasons too.”

Cas again frowned. He was quiet for some time before speaking.

“What will it take to get you to come back?”

“Look Cas, I just need some time. You know where I work now. Drop by in a few days. Deal?”

Cas stood before holding out his hand. You looked at his outstretched hand before realizing that he was waiting for a handshake. With a chuckle, you reached out and shook his hand awkwardly.

“See you soon, Cas. I have to get back to work.” 

Cas watched as you stood and walked away. You didn’t see the frown that was on his face. The angel didn’t have a few days to work with. Sam was an emotional wreck and a few days wasn’t going to cut it! After Dean told Sam the bitter truth about why “he” thought that you left. Sam was devastated.

Cas had his mind made up. He would just follow you home and try to talk some sense into you. Maybe…just maybe that would work. You were a sensible person. Surely, after the shock of the previous conversation wore off then you would be more willing to discuss coming back to the bunker.

When you finally walked out of the bunker, purse in hand, Cas quickly began to follow. He didn’t get close enough for you to suspect that you were being followed. He knew better than to get too close. You were a hunter too and would know when someone was trailing you. 

After walking 6 blocks, you turned and walked toward a large brick apartment building. Cas stopped a few feet back as a woman stepped out holding a baby. When you took the baby into your arms, Cas’ mouth dropped. He knew exactly who that baby belonged to!

“Well, that was unexpected!”

Cas muttered to himself as the mini version of Sam and yourself met his gaze. He looked at Cas with a small smile before waiving. You had looked down at the baby with a small smile before turning and facing your son’s gaze. Cas pressed his lips together when your mouth dropped upon seeing him. Instead of the pleasant looking expression that you had earlier now, you looked livid!

“Castiel, did you follow me?”

Cas walked over looking like a guilty child. He sealed the gap, so no one walking by could hear.

“You had a baby?! I am assuming this is why you won’t go to Sam?”

You looked down a moment before muttering a quick farewell to your babysitter. When the door closed, you were relieved that she was gone. There was no way in hell that poor lady would understand what in the world was really going on in your life!

“Fine! Yes, Cas! This is the reason why I didn’t just run back to Sam with you! Do you understand now?”

Cas blinked a few times. He was totally shocked by your out of character outburst. You were always the calm one. Even when things were going to hell, you were calm.

“We should go inside if we are going to continue this conversation.”

Cas finally stated calmly. You took a breath before nodding and motioned to the building across the street.

“Come with me.”

You led Cas into a one bedroom apartment with mismatched furniture and baby toys all over the place. Cas quickly closed the door behind him as you placed the baby into a Pack’n’play. You walked back into the kitchen and turned on the Keurig machine.

“I would offer you coffee but I know your answer. I suppose you want some answers from me as well.”

Cas glanced back at the baby before sitting down at the table.

“That would be nice.”

You didn’t seem as nervous or angry as Cas was expecting you to be. He was relieved to see that you had seemed to go right back to the girl that he knew so well.

“His name is Jordan. He’s nine months old. I found out that I was pregnant right after I left. Cas, believe me when I say that I seriously thought about coming back. I didn’t because I knew Sam wouldn’t care at that point. He just saw me as some kind of belonging of his. I wasn’t a lover or girlfriend. I was just his property that he could fool around on. Why would he have cared about Jordan? The last thing that he would want was to be a father! It wouldn’t be yours or Dean’s responsibility to take care of him either!”

Cas was quiet for a moment. He didn’t like seeing you this sad but understood why you were sad. In ways, Cas wished that you were angry and yelling. Your sad demeanor was almost unsettling for him.

“He will now. Y/n, you are barely making it now. Please come back. If you won’t do it for yourself, do it for your son. Jordan deserves to know his father, who is in the right mind now. Do it for Sam, the Sam that you knew. I know that you still love him.”

You looked away from Cas at that. Yes, you still loved Sam. You would always love Sam! Focusing your attention on Jordan, you couldn’t help agreeing with Cas. He did deserve to know his father. He looked up at you for a moment before giving you a little grin. It was the same grin that Sam would give you. It was that precious grin that turned you into a puddle of mush.

There were some days you weren’t for sure who Jordan reminded you of. He looked just like Sam and behaved like him in most ways. However, there were times that he reminded you of Dean as well. You often laughed at the thought of carrying the child for nine months only for him to come out looking like his father and acting like his uncle.

“Y/n?”

You focused your attention back on the angel that was beginning to look a little impatient.

“Fine, Cas. I will go back with you.”

The next afternoon….

Dean sat flipping through the channels with a beet in one hand. It had been a slow week! After deciding to take a week off the time home was getting to him fast! Dean looked down at his phone waiting to get a message from Cas. The last thing that the angel said was he was going out for a bit and that was it. He didn’t give Dean any more details and disappeared with bamf before Dean could ask any questions.

“Have you heard anything from Cas?”

Dean looked up to see Sam poke his head in from the other room.

 

“Nah, I think he forgot how to work a cell phone again. Time to play geek squad with him, Sammy.”  
Sam frowned, giving Dean his best bitch face.

“No, it’s your turn.”

Dean smirked as Sam went back into the other room without a word. He had just got back into some stupid show with anime porn when the door opened. Dean was relieved to see Cas walk in.

“Cas! Man, you have to stop disappearing without explaining where you are going! We were worried sick!”

Cas blinked a few times before looking over his shoulder.

“I left with good reason. Y/n?”

Dean all but jumped up when he heard your name. When you stepped into the room, Dean felt his heart begin to pound the moment that he spotted the baby in your arms. Dean’s face was speechless! All that was registering in his mind was the fact that Sam was about to save a lot of money on DNA testing!

“Hello, Dean.”

It wasn’t until Cas coughed did it register with Dean to say something.

“Y/n…uh….what’s this? Where have you been?! I’ve been worried sick!”

You pressed your lips together as you tried to get Jordan to quit squirming. The expression on Dean’s face was almost heart-shattering! You had expected him to get upset and was right on the money with his reaction.

“It’s what it looks like.”

You replied. Dean rubbed a hand over his face. He focused his attention on his nephew not needing any more clues on who the kid’s father was.

“He’s Sam’s?”

He questioned, feeling almost stupid in doing so. Dean needed the verbal confirmation. You nodded.

“He is.”

The sound of Sam’s voice coming from the other room made your heart pound. You froze as the sound of his footsteps grew closer. It was time to face the moment that you had been dreading from the time at Jordan was born.

“Dean, we really need to get a hold of Cas.”

When Sam walked into the room he wasn’t looking up but instead looking at a book.

“Hello, Sam”

Cas said casually. Sam’s head snapped up and he immediately dropped the book the moment that he saw you.

“Y/n!”

He gasped. Was this some dream come true or just another nightmare in the making? His eyes widened, even more, the moment that he saw the baby in your arms. You glanced at Dean, who was clearly trying to contain himself before looking back at Sam.

“He’s yours, Sam.”

Sam was clearly devastated as he realized just how much he had missed! He didn’t even know that you were pregnant. Mentally counting back in his mind her pregnancy had to occur before he had lost his soul.

Sam had never felt more mentally anguished than he did in this particular moment. After being in love with you for so long, keeping that love closeted, finally getting you to love him back, having a wonderful relationship, then everything going to hell, Sam we exhausted! Never in his life would Sam have even considered making you a mother if he wasn’t ready to be a father! The two of you have never even discussed children nowhere was a little boy that didn’t know anything about him. There was also the realization that you went through the pregnancy and birth ALONE! Sam would have never let you do that if he was in the right mind.

Looking back to his brother, Sam could tell that Dean knew nothing either! He couldn’t help but wonder what if Dean had actually sent you away to keep you safe? 

Everyone stood in dead silence until Dean began to speak,

“All right we all need to sit down and talk! Like now! No one is going anywhere until someone says something!”

Dean flipped the TV off and began to pace a moment. He stopped after a moment and tugged on his hair.

“I am going to play mediator here. Y/n, please, we need some explanation other than how the kid was made. Why did you leave?”

You were quite a moment.

“You both know why I left.”

Neither Sam nor Dean replied as Cas walked over holding out his hands.

“I am going to take the little one out. He doesn’t need to hear all of this regardless if he can understand it or not.”

You slowly placed Jordan in Cas’ outstretched arms. The baby looked at Cas like Sam would when trying to figure something out. Dean pressed his lips together trying to fight the urge to smile. He waited until Cas had disappeared from the room before speaking.

“I know why you left. You told me that you would keep in touch. I have obviously missed a memo somewhere. I thought we were all close! We’ve known each other since we were kids and now this? Does Bobby know about him?”

You shook your head before looking down with eyes full of shame. Dean began to laugh.

“You two are so in for it! I’m going to stop being an ass for a minute and go in a different direction. Y/n, I am sorry about everything that happened! I am sure this wasn’t easy for you and you know we care about you. Sam has been worried sick! Trust me when I say he’s back to normal. Aren’t you Sammy?”

Sam meanwhile, was still clearly lost in his head. Dean sighed. He knew that his brother was internally blaming himself for any wrong that you had experienced in your life.

“Well if he was responding that would be a yes.”

Sam finally looked up.

“I have to get some air.”

He turned quickly walking out the door without another word. Dean looked after him with a shrug before turning back to you. The expression on your face let Dean know right away how awful you were feeling.

“Come on, let get you a drink.”

You slightly jumped the moment that Dean touched your arm. He quickly put both of his hands on your shoulders.

“Hey! It’s me! I won’t hurt you! You know that!”

You looked up at him before your eyes filled with tears. Dean didn’t hesitate a moment before pulling you into his arms. He had done this on many occasions when Sam was soulless.

“I’m a horrible person, Dean.”

He sighed and shook his head.

“No, you aren’t. Y/n, level with me here. Why did you leave when you found out that you were pregnant?”

You wiped your eyes with the back of your hand before looking back into Dean’s eyes.

“I left because...Sam wouldn’t have cared! He would have just been out sleeping with any tramp that he could get his hands on. He wouldn’t care about me or Jordan. I didn’t want you to be in a predicament of feeling responsible for me because it was your brother that knocked me up. You would have been stepping up and doing his job on top of hunting. That would have been too much for you and too dangerous! I didn’t tell dad because he would have been angry with Sam. If he knew that I was pregnant and Sam wasn’t being responsible…Dean, you know my dad! I had to protect Sam the only way I could.”

Dean stood looking at you as he took everything in. He reached down taking your hands in his.

“I know exactly how Bobby is. Y/n, you’re right I would have tried to take care of you and I wish you would have let me do that. Do I think you are a bad person? Hell no! In a messed up kind of way, it makes me love you more than you wanted to protect Sam like that. Like I told you before, I don’t blame you for leaving but now I really wish that you would have stayed. Look, we’ll figure it out. We always do! We’re never going to leave you alone again. I’m going to show you this is where you belong.”

You felt a little better. Here was Dean Winchester going into big brother mode just like he always did when it came to Sam and yourself. You had been worried that Dean would never forgive you when it came to leaving Sam while expecting his child. Now it was evident that you had nothing to worry about.

“Jordan, huh? Cute. The kid looks like a witch shrunk Sam into a baby.”

You smiled.

“He acts like the two of you combined. I named him Jordan Samuel Winchester. I wanted to give him something of Sam in case he never was a part of his life.”

Dean smiled.

“I don’t think that you have to worry about that.”

You turned as Cas walked into the room. Jordan was clutching a stuffed goat as he gave you a big grin. Cas shrugged sheepishly at Dean’s confused expression.

“We went to the petting zoo. I figured that the stuffed goat was a more feasible option than bringing the goat that he made friends with. Don’t’ worry I washed his hands thoroughly as well.”

Dean’s eyes widened.

“Damn right that is a better option! We don’t need any goats crawling around here!”

The following hours passed slowly and without much detail. You had successfully got Jordan to sleep without minimal issues. Dean watched with a smirk on his face.

“Guess it’s time for me to get a World’s Greatest Uncle cup.”

“Time will tell on that one.”

Both Dean and yourself spun around to see Sam at the door. He didn’t look as emotionally distraught as he had earlier but still looked upset. Dean glanced between the two of you momentarily.

When the two of you had become an official couple and was not just sleeping together to feel something, Dean wanted to give you a thank you card! He had watched the two of you go from being inseparable as children then go through your awkward teen years together. When Sam went off to college and got serious with Jess, it devastated you! You were too good of a woman to say it though.

“As long as he’s happy.”

You had said to Dean on numerous occasions. At this time you had begun to hunt more. You had done numerous cases with John, Dean, and Bobby. Any time that Sam was mentioned, you would change the subject right away.

Now here the two of you stood in a complete awkward silence that left Dean feeling miserable too. He couldn’t help feeling like the whole situation could have happened differently. If Sam hadn’t lost his soul then he could have been with you throughout the pregnancy. He could have been the good dad that Dean always thought that he would be. Sam wouldn’t be a John Winchester.

“Well, I think Cas and I are going to go have a beer in my room.”

Cas looked up confused.

“In your room, why?”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Because Cas! We are trying new things!”

 

Cas looked between Sam and yourself finally catching Dean’s drift and following him into the bedroom.

Sam finally looked up when he heard the door close.

“I think I am stating the obvious here but we really need to talk.”

You nodded, finally allowing yourself to look at Sam.

“Yes, we really do.”

You didn’t make any move to get closer to Sam for a few moments. Sam’s eyes were on you in an almost cat-like manner.

“Y/n, I am not going to hurt you if you get closer. I don’t know what to say to you. There aren’t enough I’m sorrys in the world for all of the horrible things that I have done to you. What am I supposed to say?”

He watched your face for any sign of rejection or disgust. Deep down he feared that you would see him as a freak now. Would you see him as some abomination that should have never been born? Now here you were stuck with his baby. Sam couldn’t help but be afraid that the baby would be just as cursed as he was.

“Sam, I know you are mad. I can see it on your face. You can yell all you want.”

Sam’s eyes rolled down to yours. His face looked totally stunned by your meek comment.

“Why would I yell at you? I am the one that should be doing all of the apologizing! Like for the rest of my life! Y/n, you know that I would have never done any of those horrible things if I was normal. I would have never hurt you intentionally. I’ll do whatever I have to…to prove to you that I love you and our son. If you want me to quit hunting so we can have a normal life I will walk away right now.”

You blinked a few times before stepping closer to him. The two of you didn’t move for a moment before you reached out and stroked your fingers tentatively down his forearms.

“Sam, I am not asking you to give up your life for us. If I needed any more clues to know that my Sam is back that was all that I needed to hear! Trust me, I have been living the normal life for a while and it is a bit of a drag.”

Sam closed his eyes, looking almost like he was breathing for the first time.

“I’ve dreamed of hearing those words come out of your mouth for so long now. I heard you tell Dean that you gave Jordan my name.”

Sam watched your face for any sign of dissatisfaction with the fact that he had been eavesdropping on your conversation with Dean. Instead, you smiled. Sam’s heart began to beat faster just at the sight of your smile.

“He needed something of you. I guess we need to get Dean his cup.”

Sam chuckled as he reached out, putting a hand on the side of your face.

“Maybe to spite him have it say World’s Okayest Uncle.”

You smirked before stepping closer to Sam.

“You are going to make him cry.”

You said in a soft whisper as Sam's body came closer to yours. You knew that you should have stopped him but you couldn't. Something about just having Sam that close to you again was almost euphoric. He reached down and gently lifted you onto the counter.

“You look so beautiful. If I hadn't seen out son, I would have never thought that you were pregnant.” 

Sam leaned his head down resting his forehead against yours. It took all you had not to whimper against him. Sam was still the same but so different in many other ways. He stood looking like a man now not a boy any longer. 

“Are you coming onto me, Sam Winchester?” 

You whispered, breathing in his scent. Ignoring the voice in your head screaming to stop, you leaned up kissing his lips softly. This wasn't smart! The two of you didn't need to be going this far this fast! However, here you were sharing a kiss on the counter. Sam stood in between your legs as he nuzzled his face against yours.

“Mhm”

The moment Sam's lips met yours it was over! You melted against him. This time you didn't fight back instead you eagerly kissed him back. All of the voices of reason had been turned off or had gone silent altogether. 

Sam tightened his hold on her hips. His hand squeezing at your sides before reaching up and running along the waistband of your leggings. 

“We should stop.”

Sam finally said against your lips. You moaned, stroking Sam's chest and stomach through his shirt. Both of you knew that this was a bad idea but at the moment neither cared. So what if the two of you had been through some of the roughest shit imaginable in a relationship and Sam just found out that he was a father? Right now being close was the best thing imaginable! All Sam wanted was to be close to you and he was about to all right. Sam wanted his woman, however, he could have you! Standing up, sitting down, in the bed, or on the fucking countertop...it didn't matter to him one bit!

“Yeah, we should.” 

You replied, not letting your lips move very far from Sam's as he increased his leverage pulling you tighter against him. The make-out sessions often ended with you sitting on some higher surface. Only coming to Sam's chest; made stand up makeout sessions only go so far. 

“I don’t want to though.”

Sam mumbled pressing his lips to yours again. You reached up tugging at the buttons on his shirt. 

“Jordan won't be awake until around 5. We have time.” 

Sam's eyes rolled in the direction of one of the guest rooms.

“Hope he sleeps hard.”

Sam didn't give you time to object before lifting you into his arms. He quickly carried you into his bedroom. 

Meanwhile, Dean and Cas sat in Dean’s bedroom across from each other. 

“Do you suppose we can leave this room soon? What do you think they are doing?”

Dean looked up from the beer that he had been drinking. 

“Right about now Cas they are about to rip each others clothes off.” 

Cas frowned

“Isn't it a bad idea for them to be making love this quickly?

Dean shrugged. 

“Eh who knows? It probably is because I guarantee you Y/n has more surprises to pull out of her bag. I don't' mean that in a bad way either. Y/n and Sam's best solutions to any of their problems is getting naked and screwing each other senseless.” 

Cas leaned back against the wall. 

“Wouldn't it be suitable for them to work out their problems than do their activities.” 

Dean laughed hard. 

“Cas there is a lot of things that would have been more suitable than the way that they are turning out but it is what it is! Right now my only hope is Y/n being on some form of birth control.”

Cas looked thoughtful.

“Would it be rude to go give Sam a condom?”

Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“I would give you ten dollars if you did but I am going to tell you to stay in here. I'm making a note to clean the counter top in the morning before I start cooking breakfast.”

Meanwhile,

You found yourself naked in Sam's neatly made bed while he hovered over you dressed in only his blue jeans. Sam's mouth kissed heated patterns down your neck and over your breasts. 

“Sam, please”

You whimpered as one of his large hands stroked up your thigh before making contact with your wet folds. 

“That’s it, baby. Say my name like that.”

Sam moaned against your stomach. He continued his slow assault of caresses before pushing two fingers inside. Your eyes snapped open as you cried out. Sam only gave but a moment to adjust before increasing his pace on your body. 

You tried to keep your eyes open to watch Sam but you couldn’t. You were hoping that he wouldn't notice the scar on your stomach and it for some reason turn him off. That thought was tossed out the window the moment Sam pressed his face between your legs. His tongue mimicked the previous motions of his fingers. 

Sam didn't remain between your legs too long before quickly standing up and undoing his jeans. Kicking them to the floor, his gaze focused back on your lust filled eyes.

“Are you on some kind of birth control?” 

You nodded with wide eyes. 

“Oh yeah, no more 9 pound babies for us anytime soon.”

Sam winced before taking his place between your legs again. 

“Yeah, not a good plan.”

He quickly leaned down for another kiss as he aligned himself to your entrance. Focusing your attention back on Sam's kiss, you tangled your fingers in his hair. You knew this was about to hurt some. Sam was no little guy and your body had been severely neglected for quite some time. 

The moment Sam pushed in, he froze the moment your fingers tightened in her hair. It didn't take long to have you withering beneath him crying his name. 

“We have a lot of this making up to do.”

You moaned as Sam flipped over on his back and thrusting up into you. Your hands grasped at the headboard as Sam rocked his body into yours. 

“Baby you have no idea what hell I have been through the past few months.” 

Looking down at him it took all you had not to come. Sam's already well-built body looked even bigger in the moonlight. 

“I’m sure it was the same hell that I have been under. Toys just aren't the same.” 

You groaned, digging your hips harder into his. Sam's eyes snapped open.

“Fuck! The thought of you using toys...damn it!” 

His thrusts became quicker and you knew there was no way he would last much longer. Reaching behind her, you let your hands massage over his balls. That's all it took to send Sam into a downward spiral. Sam's arms wrapped around you, pulling you down against his body as he filled her. It only took a few more thrusts for your walls to be tightening around him. 

You waited until Sam pulled out of you to push your hair out of your face. Sam kicked off the sheets and adjusted himself around your body holding you protectively against his. 

“Are you going to be here when I get up?”

You nodded,

“I’m not going anywhere except to feed your son who eats like his uncle.”

Sam laughed,

“Oh boy that isn't a good thing. Y/n, us making love like this, it wasn't to get myself off. I want us to work out. I want it for us and for Jordan.” 

You turned so you could cup his cheek. 

“I want it too.”

Sam pressed a kiss to your forehead before laying back against the pillow. He kept his eyes open until he knew you were  
sleeping. Sam lay awake for a while longer mentally hoping that in the morning you wouldn't end things forever or realize that you had made a mistake sleeping with him again. 

What he didn't know what you were laying thinking the same thing. You knew that you wouldn't regret sleeping with Sam this quickly. You knew that she was still in love with him but what if Sam regretted once he found out everything that happened while the two of you were apart? What if when he found out everything that he had done without a soul ruined everything? Would you be able to see him every day in the bunker or co-parent Jordan without feeling miserable for the rest of your life? 

It was going to be a busy night for Chuck, wherever, he was with all the prayers that he was getting from Sam Winchester and Y/n Singer.


End file.
